


Back to my pleasure (Tate xReader Fic)

by Irenejis



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Licking, POV First Person, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irenejis/pseuds/Irenejis
Summary: You just came back from school to Murder House, where your family lives to have some nice time with your boyfriend Tate.





	Back to my pleasure (Tate xReader Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I just wanted to say that this is my first work ever which I completly finnished!  
> I hope it's not that bad...  
> Feel free to correct anything, 'cause English isn't my first language (And some things still confuses me :D )  
> Enjoy!

I’m finally back home from the school. Another stupid day in my black- painted life. The house is empty- well it never is. The spirits and ghosts are always here and sometimes they remind us their presence. But nobody from my living family is in the house right now so I don’t have to deal with my loving and caring mother and my not-so-long alcoholic father. 

I take my things and go to my room. Well, again- it’s not my room. It will always be Tate’s room. Maybe it’s weird but I really get well with the souls trapped here. Nora comes to me when she doesn’t feel well and I have to comfort her, little Adelaide comes to ask for my make-up kit or Troye and Brian suddenly appears and tease me but I know they don’t mean it bad. Like I said, they like me and I like them. And then there is Tate. 

Sweet, blonde-haired boy. He was always there when my parents argued and held me while I was crying, always asked me, how was my day and in return I helped him feel better on rough days. We became friends. And one day it wasn’t just friendship. It was the feeling of his soft lips against mine, his arm around my waist and quiet whispering of “I love you”.

First thing I always do when I get home is turn on my CD player. Rough voice of Kurt Cobain blast through my speakers and I finally feel completely free. I sit down to table and start doing my Chemistry homework. A couple of minutes passes and suddenly I feel a wave of cold passing through me. Someone is here. And then pair of lips are pressed against my cheek. I smile.  


“You’re back from school.” he says and I roll my eyes. “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I?” I say back and turn properly to face him. Dark brown eyes are looking into mine, slightly lighter. “I don’t know. Maybe you’ve decided that you don’t want to come back anymore.” he tells me as he comes closer. “Never.” I whisper and meet his lips in full kiss. 

We stay like this for a moment before his tongue automatically opens my lips and I sigh. He break the kiss and asks me:” Can I take you to the bed?” I open my eyes (They were closed the whole time?) and slowly nod. He offers me his hand and I take it. I get up of the chair and follows him to my, no- our bed. He jumps to the bed, his back pressed against the head of the bed. I crawl to the bed after him and sit in his lap, my legs wrapped around his middle.

We start to kiss again. Everything is sloppier and heated, our tongues meeting every now and then. He wraps his arms around me, occasionally rubbing circles on my back. My hips thrust into his and it makes him moan into my mouth. I feel his hard on rubbing against me as he kisses me hungrily. His hands on my back tug on the hem of my sweater. I lift my arms up and allow him to take it off. “You’re so beautiful.” he murmurs against my collar bone, his blonde locks tickling me on the neck. One of my hands make its way to his hair. I lightly tug on one lock and he gives me a half-moan. My other hand slips under his shirt and he shivers. He sucks and licks the skin on my neck, leaving dark marks there. “Come on, I need you, Tate. I want you inside of me.” I whisper into his hair. 

He looks into my eyes. I see the lust, the want, and the need. “You sure?” he asks me in uncertain tone. “My back pocket.” I take his hand from my back and direct it into the pocket. In process of searching for that something he squeezes my ass. When he finally finds that pack of condoms, he smiles playfully at me. “I see, you are prepared.” he says as he takes one out. I laugh. “Mhm, always.” He kisses me again. I ask him to take off his clothes. I get off him and then he starts peeling off the shirt and trousers. He has perfect body. Not too slim, not too muscular- just perfect.

Next moment his underwear is somewhere on the floor and his body back on the bed. He pulls off my jeans and for one moment I feel embarrassed because of those wet, soaked knickers. But it doesn’t matter because he starts mouthing on my pussy through underwear. I moan loudly, my hips thrusts into his mouth. “So wet for me, baby. So good... Oh, God, that smell.” I hear him praising me. “I get them off.” His hands trace way to my hips and then he slides my knickers off. He kisses my pussy and then starts sucking on my clit. “Ahhhh….” the noise escapes my lips. It feels so good. He plays with his tongue and I’m slowly losing my mind. “Tate… Tate, I’m gonna…” I say but he already starts pulling from my crotch. He kisses me and I taste myself in his mouth. 

“Babe, you’re so good… Mmmm, how should we do this?” he traces his fingers all over my naked body. “Can I sit in your lap?” I ask, my face so close to his ear. He immediately rolls himself and gets to the same position as we started. When I wrap my body around him he starts to play with my breasts. Finally he gets off the bra and literally throws it somewhere in the room. He squeezes them lightly before he covers them both with kisses, purposely not getting to the nipples. My hands are in his hair as I push his face more into my chest. And then I already feel so wanted feeling of wetness and warm around my left nipple while he played with the other with his fingers. 

I start moaning and pushing my hips down to meet his. He cut off worshipping my breasts and reaches for the condom on the night table. I help him put it on him and position his cock to my entrance. With one quick thrust he slips into me. We both cry from the pleasure and feeling of being connected together. He holds me in place for some time, squeezing my hips. After a while we start moving, finding perfect tempo for both. “I feel so close…” I say between sloppy kisses. “Me to, babe…” he answers. We both reache our sweet point almost in same time. I clench his cock in me, feeling him throbbing and spouting. He keeps repeating my name, kissing the first part of my body he reaches- cheek, jaw, collar bone, neck… When I stopped shaking and he softened in me, we broke apart. 

Not wanting to completely let go of the other person he rolls us on our sides. I turned once more to face him. His chest was still rising a little bit faster than normal, his eyes almost closed. I peck him on lips. He smiles and wraps his arm around my middle. 

“You know I love you? No matter what…” I say quietly and burry my head in his chest. “Of course I do, my love.” he reply and kisses my hair. We both drift to calm sleep in embrace of each other.


End file.
